Kiss the Rain
by Galactrixia
Summary: natsume was mikan's perverted childhood friend together with hotaru, during second grade natsume move to america and continued his studies there, at the age of 14 he went back to alice academy to continue his studies,and as the two met, life changes.read*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I own this story a hundred and one percent..lol please read minasan and send some review!!thxx**_

"Ohayoo gozaimasu minasan!!" I break the silence in our classroom, "Huh, nobody's here. Where is everyone??"

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" a girl called me.

"Anna-chan?"

"Mikan-chan what are you doing here? C'mon there's a new student we're going to welcome the new student."

"Ahh okay Anna-chan, just wait i'll put down my things."

"Let's go, let's go Mikan-chan," Anna pulled me and make me run as well, "Mikan-chan they say that the student is so handsome!!"

"Handsome?" what's with that handsome word? Everyone was always been fooled by looks, they are so naïve.

"Hai, hai, handsome as what they say and cute also," ohh Anna is really into handsome guys.

"Hn, do I really need to go too?"

"Of course Mikan-chan, you'll miss the chance of seeing him first, maybe by luck he might fall for you,"

Fall for me,,again with that? I'm tired of those kind of things. My friends are always blind dating me with someone whom I rarely knew. I remember the first time me and Ruka-pyon met. And yes it was a blind date made by my very special best friend Hotaru Imai with the help of her sidekicks as what I call them but they are still a part of our peer group. It was way back 2006...we were a 6th grade students here in Alice Academy, and Ruka on the other hand was my classmate, my unnoticeable classmate, I know, I know we were classmates and silly me I never got the chance of knowing the names of my classmates because at the individual introduce ourself portion I fell asleep right after I introduce myself. As what others say that Ruka got a crush on me, I was flattered of course but no I was not interested. And at the time when they got us into a date, neither of us got a good luck since I always end up with big accidents because of my idiotic self I never get my chance of dating. That's why I hate dating a lot and I got the idea f Ruka joining our group and a few months later he ended up dating my best friend Hotaru. Shocking isn't it?

"Useless," was all I said.

"Mikan-chan, Mikan-chan look he's here."

"What?" Oh yeah I ended up interested, I just want to look at his face if te rumor was true, it won't hurt a bit, lol.

Every girl screamed, except for me. "Where's Hotaru anyway?"

"Rooftop I guess, probably finding a good spot to take the new student's picture."

"Again with taking photos, when will she ever give up on money."

"Mikan-chan look he's out!!"

All girls shouted again, they are too noisy. I rolled my eyes at the opened door of the car. There I saw a tall pale-white guy with raven dark hair and crimson orbs. I never met such beauty for a guy in my whole life. I was left all alone struck by his beauty, and there I realize that the face was so familiar, yet so different by now. I know that I knew him way back 1st grade...

"Na-Nat......" I know that I know his name.

"Oi Hyuuga," Hotaru said clearly to let the others hear her.

"Hotaru, you know him?"

"Baka you forgot?"

Everyone stared at our direction as well as Mr. Cute Guy.

"Hotaru! Mikan! It's nice to see you again," he said nearing us not minding the fan girls he already have in his first day. *hugs* Wait, wait, wait, how did he knew my name? I was mindless, probably out of my world.

"Hey Mikan, are you there?? H-E-L-L-O earth to Mikan can you hear me?" Natsume said.

"Who are you?" I replied.

Toink.... "You really did forget me huh, well I don't blame you it was almost 6 years since I left Japan. You really forgot all about me?"

I nodded innocently.

"Well okay so you can remember me clearly let me say.....Heya 'Polka Dots, Strawberry Girl Panty', now remember?"

My world stops when I heard those words. "Y-you!!"

"Right me, so you remember."

"Natsume!"

"That's right Mikan." Natsume smiled.

"I thought you never remember," Hotaru said.

"YOU PERVERTED JERK!!" I shouted and slaps him then I walk out.

"As what I expected it to be, Mikan never changed," Natsume said.

"She never change," Hotaru added.

As I walk out I heard the girls whispering mad, I know that they are talking about me _-who the hell is she slapping Mr. Cute Guy- -she don't have the right to slap a new student, he was just being friendly- -i thought she was so nice-_ now I have a bad name in this school and it's all because of that stupid Natsume.

I went back in our classroom and I sat at my chair. Thinking about what happened lately.

"Why did I ever did that, how stupid of me!!" I said to myself.

Then the whole class arrived, they looked at me then they asked me why I did that.

"Can you understand please, he's one of my childhood friend, well he's Hotaru's cousin and he's a complete maniac!!"

"Why is that Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"You, if you were me do you like it to be insulted almost every day of your life and let someone look at your underwear not noticing that they are looking at it and trying to unlock the zipper of your skirt??"

Everyone eyed me and good thing they understand me.

"Calm down Mikan-chan," Koko said.

"Thanks Koko,"

The door opened and our teacher went in, all of s settled in our proper seat.

"Good Morning class," Mr. Narumi said, "..today a new student will be joining our class.

"A NEW STUDENT???!!!" was all I shouted like demanding for something.

"Mikan?" Mr. Narumi said softly, yes he's not mad. He's our favorite teacher because he can open to us unlike Jinno-sensei.

"You say a new student Mr. Narumi? Here in our room?"

"You heard me clear Mikan, now seat down please, time is running I need to be in some place."

I sat down as what Mr. Narumi said. But why is he my classmate??why-o-why, ???!!For thousands of people here in the world, why would that pervert be my classmate!!!

"Come in Mr. Hyuuga," Mr. Narumi said.

Then Natsume came in the room and as expected all girls would shout.

"This is Natsume Hyuuga," Mr. Natsume continued.

"Hyuuga Nasume, it's good to be here. Please treat me well or else," He said then glared at me with his smirk.

"Please Natsume be seated with Ms. Sakura there, goodbye class."

"WHAAAATT?????!!!!" I shouted

"What's wrong Ms. Sakura?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Mr. Narumi, why next to me??!!"

"We've got no other vacant seats Mikan, let it be by now Mikan okay? I'll check on you later on," Mr. Narumi said. Poor me!!why-oh-why?

"Sakura Mikan, interesting, hope we'll recall all our memories together POLKA, ja'ne." That pervert, he think he knows everything!!

"Wait were do you think you are going Mr. I-Know-Everything?" I pointed out.

"Nurses Office, ja'ne."

"Ja'ne," what the??he's smile,,so cuute=_=, even if he treated me like others, still he's someone I really valued the most. I remember the time we spent together in all those childish memories and the time when he put Sakura flowers in my head and say that i'm the princess of the Sakura. That was really some kind of a memory, but still he's a pervert, always trying his best to humiliate me in front of our friends by letting in air in my skirt so it would blow up, how so naïve of him. But all I can say is,, _"I Miss those crazy stuffs Hyuuga Natsume"_

_**Lax:phew,,i made it,,hope you guys like this story,,,hmp sorry guys for the story of Coup de Foudre(a.k.a. Last read as Diety of the Cello) I lost track of it again,,lol but don't worry i'll work with it,,,hope you guys will review,,some comments about the story whether you like it or not,,or some of my grammatical errors,,i know, I know I always keep on mistaken about the grammatical errors,,,like now,,lol,,,take care and REVIEW IS A MUST,,,lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he going Mikan?" Hotaru startled me.

"Nu-nurses office as what he told me," I replied

"Why?"

"I don't know, go ask him."

"It's just a waste of time."

"Oi Mikan-chan, you're so lucky," Anna said from behind.

"Lu-lucky? What do you mean?"

"Yeah Mikan-chan you really are lucky," Nonoko said.

"What?" I started to freak out.

"Having the _cutest_ guy in campus to be a childhood friend and also a seat mate," Anna explain.

"I envy you a lot Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said

"What? Fist of all, _cutest-guy-in-campus_??He just transferred here and he's already the cutest? And how......."

"According to this graph or my diagram girls voted Natsume Hyuuga and declared him as _Campus Hottie_, sorry Mikan but we have nothing to do with it. It's a majority vote," Hotaru, as always intruded my supposed to be protest.

"How did you get that?" I asked her.

"Survey, baka."

"Hi guys, hi polka." a voice called from behind, I know that voice, the voice that irritates me the most!

"NAT-SU-ME!!" I shouted.

"Guess right," he said

"Where have you been Hyuuga? Nobody's allowed to go out the room during class hours, except for important matters," Hotaru said

"The Nurse called me over,"

"Why?" I asked, kinda interested.

"To fill up a student bio, is that it, I guess."

_SPEAKER: "Ms. Mikan Sakura please report to the faculty room, Mr. Narumi called you."_

"Again??Got to go guys, ja'ne!" I said and then run to the faculty room.

"Ahh Mikan, the person I just want to talk to," Mr. Narumi said.

"_Weird teacher,"_ I whispered.

"What did you say Mikan?"

"Ahh, no-nothing sensei,"

"Okay then, could you do me a favor?"

"Could you........" he keeps on talking and talking and talking, bla, bla, bla, yada, yada, yada. Then he's finished.

"Stupid teacher, even if I like him as a father, he still is kinda creepy."

"What's that Mikan?" Anna asked.

"For Hyuuga."

"Ohh,"

"Oi Natsume, this is for you," I told him.

"What's that?"

"Paper works, isn't that obvious. Mr. Narumi said that you need to pass that back to him by next week."

"Next week? But this is like a hundred pages."

"Stupid, it's only a 20 pages quiz, just only a hundred of items for you to review."

"Why need to review?"

"So you can catch up with us,"

"Do I really have to?"

I was a bit annoyed now, "Stop complaining PERVERT, and just answer those questions." then I walk out, but a hand grabs me, it was so warm and soft, it was....NATSUME!!

"What now?" I asked

"Stay here with me,"

"And why would I do that?"

"Help me answer some of these questions," what? He-help him? I even failed in that exam and why would I help him.

"Help you?"

"Yes, help me please."

"Why would I?"

"Because....." he stopped.

"Because???and for one thing, I can't help you with that, instead I'll help you fail that."

"Help me with this polka, or else...."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll let everyone see your naked picture during the 1st grade," he smirked, what????

"Na-naked pictures??" I whispered.

"You heard me well, you ant to see it? I have it right over here," he said and showed me the picture of me taking a bath in the bathroom.

"Ho-how did you get that?"

"I saw it in your house and asked your mom for me to have that picture."

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!!" I shouted and everyone looked at us, "...no-nothing guys, sorry for the disturbance, continue what you are doing instead." I apologized

"C'mon Natsume please just don't let anyone see that picture of mine,"

"Okay,"

"Thank you Natsume," I hug him.

"But on one condition," he smirked and I broke the hug.

He was thinking now, then he stated speaking, "Do as what I told you to do."

"What??"

"No buts, just yes or no,"

"Okay, I agree just don't let me do such crazy things like letting me eat dirt,"

"I promise, and why would I do that to you?? _your my special one.._" he said but I haven't catch on what he said on the last sentence.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, now help me out with this workbook."

"Okay, okay, yes sir, geez your having this cruel kindness in you, I'll get my notes first."

"Okay, and meet me at the Northern Forest at one of the bench under a cherry blossom tree."

"How can find you there, Northern Forest is a big forest."

"Just enter in the entrance and just keep on walking straight and you will find a bench there, and it's the only bench near and under a Cherry Blossom, get it? Ja'ne."

"Ohh, okay," I got all my notes ready and then I went out the room. Good thing that it's our free time today, uhmm more like no teachers really went in our room, maybe too busy of our grades. But wait,,,i passed by a bulletin board and it says:

_"All teachers must report in the stadium for important matters._

_8am sharp, and go with your respective subject advisory._

_PS:_

_Bring with you some writing materials_

_by: Principal"_

Ohh so that's why Mr. Narumi was in the rush lately. I haven't notice that was already in the Northern Forest.

"Okay, as what he says, just go straight. Wait this place,,,,it reminds me of,,,this is the place where we used to play, just Me, Hotaru ad Natsume. Climbing trees, playing hide and seek and even running all around. I miss tose things, he used to...."

"Oi Polka, where have you been? I've been waiting for hours now," a manly voice called out to me.

"Hours??say what? But I only got here in five minutes, pervert."

"I heard what you said lately, so you miss me Polka?"

"Miss you??"

"Yeah you miss me, just admit I'm right."

"Okay, I miss you, so what's the big deal??" I told him then he smiled, so cute, like an angel.

"Your pretty ugly Polka,"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know,,what did I say??" he said like nothing happened.

"Stop joking around, I thought you need some help??"

"Of course, here sit, ladies first."

"Ohh, you still have those gentle manners in you huh??"

"Of course, I was born in a good American Manners."

"Why is that? What do you mean by that?"

"My mother hired a private teacher for me to teach me good manners."

"Aha!!you being taught such good manners??i can't imagine."

"Haha, imagine it like, my teacher almost quit because of me."

"You really are insolent those days."

"But that was those days, today is today and the future is yet unknown."

"That's right, but the past...."

"What about it? Why talk about the past?"

"I want to remember all those wonderful things we spent together and hoped that it would happen again."

"It will all happen someday Mikan, you'll see."

"Natsume,,,"

"What?"

"You really did change."

"And why is that?"

"Your such having the good manners ever."

"Of course, why would I not, how would I introduce myself again to the girl I like with such bad manners, it would be hopeless."

"Girl you like? You like a gir?" this point kinda gives me the butterflies in my stomach, not that I felt that it was me but I felt kinda jealous, who could it be.."

"Of course, I like a girl, I'm not amphoteric you know."

"Hahaha, how could you say that your amphoteric? Are you half gay?"

"No i'm not, POLKA"

"Haha, okay, okay I get it, give me your workbook and let's start answering."

"Here."

"Okay, okay number one...." I was trying to read the question but suddenly he was looking at me like a statue was sitting right beside me, I glance at him and saw his enticing crimson orbs, it kinda struck me and he was so handsome I say. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mikan..."

"What?" he kinda got close to me, I lok on the other way.

"You know, you were always on my mind even if i'm a million miles away from you," what? What kind of spirit posses him, am I dreaming or what? Is he serious? What am I going to do, i'm flattered at the same point but confused, what does he mean by that?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stay tuned,,lol***_

_**lax: phew that was a bit long, gomen, haha,,please review,,,i'll update the nest chapter soon...here's the sneak peak....the next chapter would be mixed of natsume's point of view,,,i guess,,,lol***_

_his lips,,,so close,,,,,,,_

_ring,,,,ring,,,Natsume's phone rings, someone's calling him,,,,,,,_

"_Mikan sorry but i've got to go now, some important matters.."_

"_Who is she?"_

"_I'm Natsume's ex-girlfriend, nice to meet you."_

_**so stay tuned guys!!!please submit some reviews kei,,,arigato, kyotsukete!!yoi ichinichi o,,,,=_=**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming??that's right I might be dreaming, let me try to pinch myself.

"OUCH!"

"Baka, you're not dreaming Polka,"

"I'm not?" I asked innocently

He nodded and gets closer to me, closer and closer, until, his lips, was so close to mine. I could almost kiss him. Our lips are just inches apart. And......

"_riiiiiinggg, riiiiiiinggg"_ his phone spoke, haha, that was so close. We almost kissed.

"Excuse me for a while Mikan," he said and took the call, "What? Ohh what do you want?" he then went farther for me not to hear their conversations.

"Who could that be," was all I can say looking at him, he's mad now and confused. Finally their conversation was over, he neared me.

"Mikan, sorry but i've got to go now, soe important matters," he said.

"Well okay," I said. "How about your lunch?" I continued.

"I think i'll have my lunch outside,"

"Okay then, take care."

"Ja'ne Mikan *****chu-" he said and kissed me on the cheeks, "..whatever happens, remember that I Love You and no one else, okay." he said, he was serious about that.

"Thanks Natsume," I said and smiled.

"No pro......" he was cut by a voice behind us.

"Well, well, well, isn't that so sweet, Natsume." the voice said, a girly voice.

Me and Natsume look behind. I saw a green short weedy haired girl with forest green eyes and such sharp eyes make her look like a witch. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti dress that fitted her curve body and with a matching green skirt and a leather boots.

"What are you doing here Sumire?" So Sumire is her name?? Who is she??how is he related to Natsume?

"Of course, visiting my favorite past."

"Shut up Permy!!"

"Don't call me that." she hissed.

"So if I call you Permy, Permy, Permy."

"You-you....." she said and suddenly looked at me and smirked. "Who is she Natsume?"

"Her? Don't you ever dare get too close to Mikan."

"Mikan? So she was the girl you were madly in love with," madly in love? What's with that? Natsume? In love with me?

"Don't talk like that Sumire."

"Don't wory Natsume I won't hurt her, I just want to introduce myself to her."

"Introduce? Well i'll introduce you myself. Mikan this is....."

"No way, I hate being introduced by others, let me introduce myself. Hi Mikan, i'm Sumire Shouda, daughter of the owner of Shouda Company."

"Hi Sumire, i'm Mikan Sakura," I said with a shaking voice.

"Ohh, is that so? By the way i'm Natsume Hyuuga's ex-girlfriend, nice to meet you."

"Ohh really?" I said, defending my jealousy.

"Stop it Sumire, don't listen to her Mikan, she's lying, she never was my girlfriend." Natsume explained to me holding my hands.

"Yes I was never was a girlfriend to you, but to me I was yours and only yours, and you will be mine."

"Sorry Sumire but I don't love you,"

"I know, but the more time we spend together you can learn to love me."

"SHUT UP!!" by looking at Natsume's eyes, he's really mad, "I will never love a girl like you,"

"Is that so? And you can love a girl like HER?"

"That's probably it, at least she's decent not like you, a big slut."

"So if i'm not a slut you will love me?"

"It's not like that, let me tell you this and listen to me properly, I-will-never-love-you-ever!" he said word by word and he grabs my hand and we left Sumire all alone.

"Who is she really Natsume and what does she mean?"

"I'll tell you the story later, but now lets get away from this place."

"okay." then we went to the school cafeteria, he was still holding my hands and everyone was looking at us. When we arrive at the counter I pull my hands off his.

"Two burgers and cokes." he said then opened his wallet.

"I'll pay mine," I said.

"No, it's my treat."

"Okay,"

"Here it is," the counter girl said.

"Thanks," he said then grab the order.

"Lets stay here,"

"Here," he handed over my food then let me sit.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome,"

"How long have you been friends with Sumire?"

"Since the day I started school in the states, she was the president of the class."

"Ohh,"

"But I promise you there is nothing going on between us both."

"You don't need to promise that kind of thing, I understand, I guess."

He laughed

"What?" I asked, blushing.

"You look cute when you guess things."

"Useless, don't speak useless meanings," I said and we both laughed.

"What? You don't believe me?"

I nodded

"Haha, i'm not joking."

"Alright, alright I believed you," I laughed again

I looked around the canteen and noticed that people inside the canteen were whispering.

"Have you noticed?" I whispered to Natsume.

"What?"

"People are whispering."

"Don't mind them."

"I think we should get out, I can't stand them."

"Okay lets go," he stands up and hold my hand then we went out and laughed.

* * *

**Lax: I guess that's all, hehehe, i'll be working on chappie 4 now, I hope you like it, please review and special thanks to the people who reviewed on the former chapters. hehehe, and also to the people who added my story to their favorite list. Take care.....**

**I think I stil don't have my sneak peak on the next chappie, well i'll be working on it.**


End file.
